earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Llamaism Bible
The Llama Bible The Creation Once there was just darkness no light at all of the corners of the universe. It was just Dark and empty with no one and no anything. The first thing ever created was the god Cisco. Cisco was only nothing but Cisco was everything. He wanted to create something that looks like him, that's living. He created a star called the Sun. It was created so it could be a flashlight for the next planet to come. He created a planet the was only water. It was significantly smaller then the Sun. He decided to add 5 large land masses, and one small one. He also scattered thousands of islands across the sea. He created a species of animal that was made to portray what Cisco looks like. He decided to call these new species Llama. He created another species to live to serve the Llamas and nothing else these are called the Alpaca. He needed more animals so he created multiple new species some of these species are called, Cow, Sheep, and Pig. He needed one more specie to complete the Earth. This species was called Humans. He made the Humans worship these llamas and build amazing structures just for llamas. Pope Cusco I One fine day a player named DDime was walking around in British Colombia going south following a wall, he eventually found some buildings with a bunch of farm animals. Since PETA still existed during then DDime and some other PETA members freed all the horses they could find. But then DDime found a nice big field with stone walls all around it and grazing Sheep and Llamas captured in it, DDime told all the other PETA members to go back home and that they did a good job. DDime then started to take a Llama back to his town but thought he had to go so he got Dayzle to tp to him and start taking the Llama back for him, DDime actually came back after 3 minutes and tped back to Dayzle and found that there was a bunch of people following with horses protecting the Llama since there had been no Llama sightings until that point. They all decided to put him in the capital was a better idea (at the time the capital was Anticosti) and then the worse person you can think of came on and tped to us that person'ss name was TheOverlord. TheOverlord was shooting around his bow like an idiot and he accidentally shot the Llama that we named Cusco when we were nearly at Anticosti. We all got mad at him and excluded him from getting the second Llama which is still in Anticosti til this day. St. Alexander of Lake Noki (No-KEY) (0 AC) I woke up and had no idea where I was. I needed water. I stood up and tried to see if I could find any birch trees. I saw one! I started to run to it, I ran so fast that when I got there I couldn't run any more. I finally got my first drink in weeks. I hear a sound like thunder, I perk my head up and I see Fireworks they are red and blues blowing up in the sky. I run to it because I want to know if someone is in trouble. I run for miles until I reach the place. It is a small town on the Coast. The town is called Yorktown. The people there love that I am there. They give me my own outside pen. In the middle of the night. I hear someone walking in the wilderness. And then I fell someone stab me in the back. LoganCreeper50 runs outside and starts hurting Endergames94 because he was hurting me. After a few seconds I die. My remains are delivered back to Lake Noki. And they where put underground in a chest. The Journey (4 AC) LoganCreeper50 was in desperate search for a Llama pope. He found someone in Asia that was selling one so he bought it for 8 gold. He took it from Alania all the way down to Iran and then went into the Persian Gulf and road around India and through The Philippians and finally arrived in California. He then proceeded to walk to Yorktown. Then Llama I was crowned pope of Llamaism. The Split (4 AC) The old Llamaism didn't like that LoganCreeper50 made a new Llamaism and imported a Llama from Asia. So Llamaism split into two NorthWest Llamaism and Midwest Llamaism. They where trying to prove that they were the superior religion. The Unification (5 AC) NorthWest and Midwest Llamaism came to an agreement. If they would replace Pope Llama I with a Llama from the Cusco Bloodline they would Unify so they agreed. So they brought the new and first girl pope, Pope Lumi I. They brought her all they way to Yorktown. And Lumi I and Llama I had the child of Cusco III, They Jesus of Llamaism. St. Llama (5 AC) Llama new he was not a pure Cusco llama. He was sent to execution in the Yorktown firepit. He was willing to die for the good of Llamaism. He did not die for the sins of all the Llamas but he died for the greater good of Llamaism. Llama Robbery (5 AC) In mid early December, Yorktown and Michigan mayors were working on Llama City. When Yorktown Mayor saw GUI66 stealing the Pope Cusco III and his wife Snowy and there child Cusco IV once Cusco III was stolen Cusco IV became the Pope. but Cusco IV was only the pope for about an hour. The started fighting in The War of Llamas but they didn't get the Llamas back. Category:Llamaism